Like father, like son
by 60atinele88
Summary: Derek and his son have a man-to-man conversation: about what? Read to find it out! ;) -I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of its characters; if I did, there would be some differences by now [any reference to Morgan and Prentiss being canon is purely (NOT) coincidental!] - This story is not related to my previous one, "Twins, t-shirts and tricks" - R&R, thank you!


Once again, thanks a lot to QueenDiannaAgron for beta reading my story! :)

This story is **not** related to my previous one, "_Twins, t-shirts and tricks_" - even though I've found out I'm totally in love with the idea of Morgan and Prentiss having twins (and Emily being the princess of the house...).

Derek and his son have a man-to-man conversation: about what? Read to find it out! LOL

I wrote this story riding the wave of inspiration I had a few nights ago, hope you will like it! ;)

I do not own _Criminal Minds_ nor any of its characters; if I did, there would be some differences by now [any reference to Morgan and Prentiss being canon is purely (**NOT**) coincidental!].

* * *

"**Like father, like son"**

"Hello Morgans!" Derek says, as he's used to, coming home from work, entering the house where he's living with his family.

Ever since Emily - who, over the years, had gone from colleague to friend, to later become a girlfriend and now his wife - told him she was pregnant with their first child, he quit the field work, preferring an office one; with the second pregnancy, he decided to deal mainly with training and teaching future profilers, remaining, however, at the disposal of the BAU for any consultations.

"Hi daddy!" Elijah and Carter, his 7-year-old boys, run to him asking how his day was.

"It was good, thanks guys. What about yours? How was school?"

"Everything fine. You know my trainer says I'm improving?"

"Really? Well done, Eli! What about you, Carter? How did your after-school activity go?"

"Very good, I wrote an essay about you in the French lesson." Carter, who unlike his twin, prefers intellectual activities to physical ones, tells his dad

"Fantastic. I'm gonna read it later, after mommy translates it for me." he winks "What a good smell, is mommy in the kitchen?"

"Yeah. She's making dinner." the boys reply, one sentence each.

The man walks the short path that separates him from the kitchen and hugs his wife from behind kissing her neck.

"Hey, Mrs. Morgan."

"Hey, Mr. Morgan." she says back

"Have you missed me?"

"In these 12 and a half hours? Of course I did!" she plays along with the little game they make every working day, when he comes home, always pouring some truth into it.

"Yeah, I know. I missed you too! What are you cooking, by the way? It smells great."

"I'm making your favorite dish, your mother's recipe."

"Fantastic! Where's Keeran? I haven't seen him yet." he speaks looking around and adding in a higher voice "Keeran, buddy, I'm home." Getting a slammed door as an answer.

Derek looks at Emily with a puzzled look in his eyes:

"Did I do something wrong? Did I forgot something, perhaps?"

"Nope, none of that."

"You know something, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But I won't tell you, he's gonna do it. So now go upstairs to talk to your son. Honey, don't worry, it's not as bad as he thinks...oh, and babe, just remember: he's your son!"

Derek, after taking the stairs that lead him upstairs, knocks on the door of his 11 year-old-son's room:

"Kay, man, can I come in?"

"I guess, this is your house."

"Yeah, but this room is yours." the adult said from outside the door "So, am I allowed to enter?"

"Yes, you are."

"Mom says you have to talk to me, is she right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Alright, when you're ready, I'll be right there." he let him know he was willing to give him all the time he needed and walks to the door.

"Dad?"

"Yes, bud?"

"I'd like to talk to you but...I-I'm kind of afraid..."

"Afraid of what?"

"To...to disappoint you."

"Hey, no, Kay." Derek speaks resting his hand on his son's shoulder "That is not going to happen. Never. Okay?"

"Not even if I become a serial killer?" Keeran jokes, showing him the smile he got from his mother for the first time that evening

"Well, at least if your mother and I are gonna arrest you we can consider it a family activity..." they laugh "Kay, I'm serious, I don't want you to feel forced to talk to me about it, do you get me?"

"Yeah, but mom already knows it, so I guess it's fair to tell you about it. Do you remember Megan? Megan Mc James?"

"The girl we drove home from Paxton's birthday party?"

"Yeah, right. She's in my geography class and...I think I like her."

"Okay..." he smiles remembering his wife's words

"So today I was at the school library to study and I heard her talking to her friend Kelly, she said that she prefers basketball players to baseball ones. That's why I'd like to try to join the school basketball team, if you agree."

"Why not, you can give it a try."

"Really?"

"Sure, where's the problem?"

"It's just that you don't like basketball, plus you've coached my baseball team since I was 5."

"Keeran, I signed you up for baseball to spend some time together, not because I wanted you to get into the MLB or anything like that; I want you to take your own choices, I prefer it than knowing you're stuck with something you don't like. I'm not a big fan of basketball, but I did have a Michael Jordan poster in my room when I was your age and I'll come to every match you play if you want me to. Understand?"

"Yes, I do."

"Besides, if you knew all the things I did to conquer your mother's heart."

"For real? What did you do?"

"A few months after I knew her, she told me she had an extra ticket for a classical concert so I pretended I liked that kind of music because I didn't want her to go with anybody else. Needless to say, I fell asleep in the middle of it."

"Did mom notice it?"

"I think even the orchestra noticed it from how loud I snored!" Derek tells his son making him burst out laughing.

"Have I ever told you about the dinner with the French consul, old friend of your grandmother Elizabeth?"

"No, never. What happened?"

"It was almost six months after your mom and I started dating, grandma was in town and she was having a dinner party at her house to which she also invited mom and me. I would have been one of the few people who couldn't speak French so I took an intensive French course for almost two weeks. The night of the dinner, to try to impress you mother, I tried to say something in French: I ended up insulting someone's mother."

"That's why you always let mom speaking in other languages when we are abroad visiting Grandma Elizabeth?"

"Exactly! By the way, if you hear mom laughing for apparently no reason, probably she's just remembering that situation." the man said, adding another anecdote of his past with Emily

"Have you ever regretted something you did for mom?"

"Nope. Absolutely no, not even the dumbest things I did. Everything is totally worth it; I would do every single thing again, even because we wouldn't have you nor your brothers otherwise."

"Hey guys," Emily speaks from the corridor "when you're done with your man talk I'll be waiting for you downstairs, dinner is almost ready."

"Yes mom, we are coming. Thank you dad. Really. I love you."

"I love you too, Kay."

"And I love you mom as well." the boy says kissing his mother's cheek before going downstairs. When he was halfway, he remembers something that brings him back to his room where his parents were

"You know something dad? I might give a try to basketball but I won't quit baseball. Megan should like me as I am, if she doesn't it means she's not the right girl, like you are for each other." he smiles brightly "I'll wait for you downstairs."

"He's such a smart guy. He must have got that from you." Derek comments, taking his wife into his arms.

"Yeah, but you know he won't like thinking about us together for much longer, don't you?"

"I know. To be honest I can believe he's having his first crush already."

"Keeran has definitely gotten this from you." the brunette tells him, pecking his lips before taking his hand to go downstairs

"Hey, Em." he stops her walk "Falling in love with you is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"To me as well." she said back, going back to join the rest of her family with her husband.

* * *

Hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review, if you want. Thanks.


End file.
